User blog:Timebomb192potato/My idea for the next Monster Jam N.A. tours
Here's my idea for the next Monster Jam tour set for North America. The page also features some of my (and some others') truck ideas. Some of the new drivers are from past ideas of mine. Stadium Championship Series 1 (Green) # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott # Megalodon - Justin Sipes # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly # El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow # Zombie (on King Krunch) - Dillon Fenley # EarthShaker (on El Matador) - Pablo Huffaker # BroDozer - Heavy D/Diesel Dave # Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon # Stone Crusher - Steve Sims # Hooked - Bryan Wright # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten # Quad Chaos - Aaron Cain # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers Hosts * Keith Jones * Jody Donnelly * K. Yung Stops * Anaheim, California - Angel Stadium of Anaheim * San Diego, California - Petco Park * Tampa, Florida - Raymond James Stadium * Indianapolis, Indiana - Lucas Oil Stadium * Arlington, Texas - AT&T Stadium * St. Louis, Missouri - The Dome at America's Center * Hermon, Maine - Speedway 95 (Speedway Event) * Detroit, Michigan - Ford Field * Pocatello, Idaho - Holt Arena * Santa Clara, California - Levi's Stadium (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 2 (Blue) # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # El Toro Loco - Mark List # Radical Rescue (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Teddy Williams # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn (All events save Montreal)/Oliver Grainger (Montreal only) # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Train Wreck - Dan Carey # Avenger - Jim Koehler # EarthShaker (on Brutus) - Brad Allen # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer # Big Kahuna - Shane England # Obsession - Rick Swanson # Obsessed - Eric Swanson Stops * San Francisco, California - Oracle Park * Tampa, Florida - Raymond James Stadium * Orlando, Florida - Camping World Stadium * Houston, Texas - NRG Stadium * Oakland, California - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum * El Paso, Texas - UTEP Sun Bowl * Seattle, Washington - CenturyLink Field * Montreal, Quebec - Olympic Stadium * Syracuse, New York - Carrier Dome * Regina, Saskatchewan - Mosaic Stadium * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Lincoln Financial Field (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 3 (Yellow) # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Max-D 7.5 - Dan Runte # El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough # Buzzr - Macey Nitcher # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Monster Energy - Coty Saucier # EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force) - Steven Thompson # Zombie (on Extreme Attitude) - Travis Mowery (San Antonio, Miami, Houston, Nashville, Toronto, Jacksonville)/Paul Strong (Glendale, Tijuana, Atlanta, Worcester, New Orleans) # Alien Invasion (on Storm Damage) - Tim Mente # Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow # Bad Company - John Gordon # Over Bored - Jamey Garner # The Black Pearl - Cole Vernard # Jester (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Matt Pagliarulo # Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo # Krazy Train- Triton Robbins # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Shinobi - Chuck Werner Stops * San Antonio, Texas - Alamodome * Glendale, Arizona - State Farm Stadium * Miami, Florida - Marlins Park * Houston, Texas - NRG Stadium * Tijuana, Baja California - Estadio Gasmart * Nashville, Tennessee - Vanderbilt Stadium * Atlanta, Georgia - Mercedes-Benz Stadium * Toronto, Ontario - Rogers Centre * Worcester, Massachusetts - DCU Center (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Jacksonville, Florida - TIAA Bank Field * New Orleans, Louisiana - Mercedes-Benz Superdome (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 4 (Purple) # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald # Warriors - Daron Basl # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Monster Mutt (on Axe/Wrecking Crew) - Kevin King (Minneapolis, Foxborough, Fargo, Cookeville, West Lebanon, Baltimore)/Chris Koehler (Nashville, Vancouver, Edmonton, New York City) # Megalodon (on Rage) - Cory Rummell # Black Stallion - Michael Vaters # Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II # Iron Warrior - Matt Cody # Fluffy - Kelly King (Minneapolis, Foxborough, Fargo, Cookeville, Edmonton, New York City, Baltimore)/Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley (Nashville, Vancouver, Edmonton, West Lebanon, Baltimore) # War Wizard - RJ Turner # USA-1 - Roger Gauger # Cyclops - Terry Woodcock # Chi - Alx Danielsson # Barbarian - Devin Jones Stops * Minneapolis, Minnesota - U.S. Bank Stadium * Foxborough, Massachusetts - Gillette Stadium * Nashville, Tennessee - Nissan Stadium * Fargo, North Dakota - Fargodome * Vancouver, British Columbia - BC Place * Cookeville, Tennessee - Tucker Stadium * Edmonton, Alberta - Commonwealth Stadium * West Lebanon, New York - Lebanon Valley Speedway (Speedway Event) * New York City, New York - Madison Square Garden (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Baltimore, Maryland - Oriole Park at Camden Yards (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 1 (Purple) # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown # Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny (Albany, Washington D.C., Montgomery, Tupelo, Tuscon, Eugene)/Whiplash - Brianna Mahon (Hampton, Ottawa, Biloxi, Eugene) # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson # Slinger - Scott Hartsock # EarthShaker 2 - Jerry Beck # Stinger Unleashed - Zane Rettew # Pretty Wicked - Linsey Rettew Stops * Albany, New York - Times Union Center * Hampton, Virginia - Hampton Coliseum * Washington D.C. - Capital One Arena * Ottawa, Ontario - TD Place Arena * Montgomery, Alabama - Garrett Coliseum * Tupelo, Missouri - BancorpSouth Arena * Biloxi, Missouri - Mississippi Coast Coliseum * Montreal, Quebec - Bell Centre * Tuscon, Arizona - Tuscon Convention Center * Eugene, Oregon - Matthew Knight Arena (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 2 (Green) # Grave Digger 38 - Charlie Pauken # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier # Gas Monkey Garage (All events save Rosemont)/The Steve Dahl Network (Rosemont only) - BJ Johnson # Razin Kane - Kristen Hope # The Xtermigator - JR McNeal # Dragon (on Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues # Monster Mutt (on Jail Bird) - Kaylyn Migues Stops * Florence, South Carolina - Florence Center * Nampa, Idaho - Ford Idaho Center * Manchester, New Hampshire - SNHU Arena * Hildago, Texas - State Farm Hidalgo Arena * Mexico City, CDMX - Mexico City Arena * Monterrey, Nuevo Leon - Arena Monterrey * Hamilton, Ontario - FirstOntario Centre * Pensacola, Florida - Pensacola Bay Center * Rosemont, Illinois - Allstate Arena * Columbia, South Carolina - Colonial Life Arena (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 3 (Yellow) # Grave Digger 29 - Chad Tingler # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # Monster Mutt (on Crude Behavior) - Jared Vogle # Crude Behavior (on Roughneck) - Jason Court # Nitro Hornet - Cliff Thomas # Tantrum - Preston Pérez # Monster Patrol - Mikey Phelps Stops * Youngstown, Ohio - Covelli Centre * Peoria, Illinois - Peoria Civic Center * Lafayette, Louisiana - Blackham Coliseum * Huntsville, Alabama - Von Braun Center * Fort Worth, Texas - Fort Worth Convention Center * Mobile, Alabama - Mobile Civic Center * Winnipeg, Manitoba - Bell MTS Place * London, Ontario - Budweiser Gardens (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 4 (Blue) # Grave Digger 32 - Vern House # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen # Higher Education/Taurus - Mike Thompson # Devastator - Mark Schroeder # Monkey Business (coil-shock Willman chassis) - Thomas Borders # Kamikaze - Paul Jensen # Vendetta - Mike Christensen Stops * Quebec City, Quebec - Centre Vidéotron * Buffalo, New York - KeyBank Center * Jacksonville, Florida - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena * Sunrise, Florida - BB&T Center * Saginaw, Michigan - Dow Event Center * Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Denny Sanford Premier Center * The Plains, Virginia - Great Meadow (Outdoor Event) * Hot Springs, Arkansas - Bank OZK Arena * Little Rock, Arkansas - Verizon Arena (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series Central # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # Zombie - Ami Houde # Gas Monkey Garage - Payton R. Brown # Monster Mutt - Karlie Brown # Sagwa (Sheegwa variant) (on Wolf's Head Oil) - Lauren Neidenfuhr # Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown Intermission Acts * Galactron vs. Reptar Stops * Nashville, Tennessee - Bridgestone Arena * Kansas City, Missouri - Sprint Center * Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Fiserv Forum * Southaven, Mississippi - Landers Center * Charleston, West Virginia - Charleston Civic Center * Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - PPG Paints Arena * Cleveland, Ohio - Quicken Loans Arena * Raleigh, North Carolina - PNC Arena * Grand Rapids, Michigan - Van Andel Arena * Springfield, Massachusetts - Big E Coliseum * Cincinnati, Ohio - U.S. Bank Arena * Columbus, Ohio - Schottenstein Center (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series West # Grave Digger 30 - Oliver Grainger (All events save Laval), Travis Groth (Laval only) # Max-D 5 - Colton Eichelberger # Zombie - Bari Musawwir # El Toro Loco - Marlon Stöckinger # Scooby-Doo! - Myranda Cozad # Soldier Fortune Black Ops (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Tony Ochs # Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton # Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root Intermission Acts * Megasaurus/Transaurus Stops * Salt Lake City, Utah - Vivint Smart Home Arena * Tacoma, Washington - Tacoma Dome * Sacramento, California - Golden 1 Center * Spokane, Washington - Spokane Arena * Laval, Quebec - Place Bell * Houston, Texas - Toyota Center * Denver, Colorado - Pepsi Center * Oklahoma City, Oklahoma - Chesapeake Energy Arena * Reno, Nevada - Lawlor Events Center * Wichita, Kansas - INTRUST Bank Arena * Portland, Oregon - Moda Center * Fresno, California - Save Mart Center (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series East # Grave Digger 28 - Alex Bardin # Max-D 7 - Blake Granger # EarthShaker - Tristan England # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro # Zombie - Joe Urie # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson # Disney's Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric Stops * Birmingham, Alabama - Legacy Arena at BJCC * Charlotte, North Carolina - Spectrum Center * Uniondale, New York - Nassau Coliseum * Providence, Rhode Island - Dunkin' Donuts Center * Greenville, South Carolina - Bon Secours Wellness Arena * Kissimmee, Florida - Silver Spurs Arena * Tallahassee, Florida - Donald L. Tucker Civic Center * Amherst, Massachusetts - Mullins Center * Allentown, Pennsylvania - PPL Center * Baltimore, Maryland - Royal Farms Arena (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series Pacific # Grave Digger 27 - Ryan Huffaker # El Toro Loco - New driver # Alien Invasion - New driver # BroDozer - Landon Wells # Whiplash - New driver # Soldier Fortune - New driver # Megalodon (on Just Get Er Done 2) - Brandan Tulachka # Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Walking Tall) - Tyler Wind Stops * Fairbanks, Alaska - Carlson Center * Anchorage, Alaska - Sullivan Arena * Everett, Washington - Angel of the Winds Arena * Los Angeles, California - Staples Center * Daly City, California - Cow Palace (billed as the Monster Jam Malice at the Palace) * Ontario, California - Citizens Business Bank Arena * Honolulu, Hawaii - Neal S. Blaisdell Arena (Championship Event) Additional Info * IMHO I think Dan Runte should take a long hiatus from Bigfoot for the greener pastures of Monster Jam. * Sometimes, when two or three different tours pass through the same city, the venue will be different for each stop. * EarthShaker 2 would be a rebranding of Dirt Crew to avoid the controversy between EarthShaker and Dirt Crew being similar, and would also be similar to Wrenchead.com 2. EarthShaker 2 would be Dirt Crew with the yellow on the Dodge part of the body recolored black. The logo would be a yellow Yield sign with the EarthShaker 2 logo in black (which is the EarthShaker logo with a 2 next to it) and would be featured in the place of Dirt Crew's construction sign decals. The dump truck half would be yellow. * All the stadium tours would have 15 trucks except for Series 3 which would have 18 trucks, and only half of the lineup parks in the stadium/arena, the rest park in the backstage area or outside the venue (and in Tijuana, all the trucks park in a sectioned off area of the parking lot) * Payton R. and Karlie Brown are Randy Brown's daughters. * Marlon Stöckinger, a FIA driver, would be the first Pinoy in Monster Jam. * The Triple Threat Series West event in Reno features the return of Holeshot Style racing due to the POD in Hampton Style being too big for the Lawlor Events Center's cramped floor. The USHRA officials who direct the trucks in racing walk backwards prior to the trucks taking off as with this video. The version used has 8-Pack Wheelie Ramps. * The Triple Threat Series East event in Kissimmee uses Santiago Style instead of Hampton Style. * Walking Tall would tour with Just Get Er Done 2 as Monster Mutt Rottweiler and Megalodon respectively on the Triple Threat Series Pacific. * Oliver Grainger is a Instagram user who does fishing and motorsports stuff who was once a voice actor, we shouldn't bother him since he seems to like being left alone. * The second truck spot on Arena Championship Series 1 is rotated between Mohawk Warrior and Whiplash, with both trucks in the championship event in Eugene. * The tenth truck spot on Stadium Championship Series 4 is rotated between Fluffy and Wonder Woman, with both trucks in Edmonton and the championship event in Baltimore. * The 7 trucks for the arena shows on the stadium tours would vary: ** Worcester - Stadium Tour 3: # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Shinobi - Chuck Werner # Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow # Krazy Train - Triton Robbins # Bad Company - John Gordon ** New York City - Stadium Tour 4 # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Warriors - Daron Basl # Monster Mutt - Chris Koehler # Megalodon - Cory Rummell # War Wizard - RJ Turner # Cyclops - Terry Woodcock # Chi - Alx Danielsson Category:Blog posts